


twenty feet above the ground

by talkingtronnor



Series: 10 Days of Tronnor [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, tronnor - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fluff, Free Verse, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtronnor/pseuds/talkingtronnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice: How long is forever?<br/>White Rabbit: Sometimes, just one second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	twenty feet above the ground

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This idea was inspired by this prompt, but doesn’t fit it to a T. I hope you don’t mind. <3  
> Beta: Hannah (troyescoolshit) (love you forever)

the air was heady and dusty  
even from twenty feet above the ground

two boys sat at the top of the ferris wheel  
the sound of children stuffed with too much sugar  
and middle schoolers screaming on carnival rides  
drifting up to them

they didn’t speak a word to each other  
but they looked to be comfortable  
enjoying just being together

a flash of indecision before determination settled on one’s face  
looking to his companion who stared back with curiosity

a quick kiss on the cheek  
a grab of the hand  
and surprise stared back

small smiles  
quite blushes  
fingers laced

moms ran after screaming toddlers  
corn dogs were served to rambunctious teenagers  
nobody but the stars  
were watching love’s genesis

twenty feet above the ground


End file.
